


Viggo/Hiccup: "I Missed You" Kiss

by evilwriter37



Series: Kissing Ficlets [5]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Episode: s08e08 Triple Cross, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 14:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20229691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Viggo wants to show Hiccup just how much he missed him.





	Viggo/Hiccup: "I Missed You" Kiss

Hiccup and Viggo had just finished discussing their plans on how to get the Dragon Eye from Krogan and Johann, and now they just sat on opposite sides of the fire, not saying a word to each other. Hiccup was uneasy in his presence, and anxiety tightened his gut over what he’d done to Toothless. But Toothless was fine for now, and they’d have time to get the antidote for him.

Very suddenly, Viggo moved over to sit beside Hiccup. Toothless made a confused noise, then growled. Hiccup didn’t know what to do, angry with him, but he laid a hand on Toothless to stay him. They needed him.

“You know, Hiccup, I very much missed you,” Viggo admitted.

Hiccup snorted. “Well, I didn’t miss you.”

Viggo looked crestfallen. But then he moved closer. “Not even a little bit? Our games are quite stimulating, are they not?”

“You mean stressful,” Hiccup said. “Very stressful.”

“But the stress didn’t alleviate with me gone,” Viggo pointed out. “Krogan and Johann just came along.”

“Yeah, and then you started working with them.” Hiccup was spiteful. He wanted nothing to do with Viggo, was upset that they had to work together to get what he needed. 

Viggo moved, brought a hand up to Hiccup’s cheek. “I can help alleviate that stress.” His voice had softened, lowered, and Hiccup knew what he was going to do. Oddly enough, he didn’t try to move away, almost welcomed it instead.

Viggo kissed him. It was surprisingly soft, gentle, and his mouth felt good. Hiccup, sighed a little, unsure of why. The tension left his shoulders.

Viggo pulled back, smiled a little. He lightly patted Hiccup’s cheek. Then he drew his hand away. “Yes, I certainly missed you very much.” He rose, and went to sit again on his side of the fire. Hiccup’s cheeks were flushed, a tingling in his stomach, and he was unsure of what had just happened and what he was feeling.

“What was that?” Hiccup asked after a time in silence.

Viggo just looked at him and smirked. That’s all the answer he was going to get.


End file.
